Halloween
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Halloween in Storybrooke, how will Snow and Charming cope with not only Emma's choice of costume, but her choice of a man?


**I'm baaaaaaack! :P Just a little one shot for now that came out of me thinking about my Halloween costume this year. I apologize in advance for one particular crude remark Hook makes, but it just seemed like something he would say :L. Hope you enjoy! One thing before you begin, for this, Neil is still stuck in the Enchanted Forest, and Emma still believes him to be dead. Ok, that's it, Enjoy! :)**

Emma put the finishing touches to her makeup before deciding she was ready. It was Halloween, and Emma was ready to have some fun! She'd thought about going as a slutty red riding hood, but it didn't take long to remember that the real Red did a pretty good job of that look herself. So she'd settled with the traditional, but effective, naughty nurse. She had Henry all sorted out so he wouldn't be scarred for life seeing her dressed as she was. Nicholas and Ava's dad was having a Halloween party so the kids weren't on the streets, anyone could be out there. He had agreed to let Henry stay the night once the party was finished. Emma smiled as she thought how cute he looked in his little Dracula costume. He had wanted to go as Frankenstein's monster, but everyone thought that was a little insensitive knowing Whale's story now. Emma grabbed her bag and slipped down the stairs. She opened the door and…

"There's no way in Hell you are leaving this house dressed like that." She heard her father say. Emma closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning round to face both her parents. They were sitting on the couch together, each giving what she had dubbed their "parent" look. Emma thought how they really did look like older parents sitting there in their dressing gowns.

"We've been through this," Emma said through gritted teeth. "I am an adult, I make my own choices. If I want to go out dressed like this, then I shall. Don't wait up…"

"Emma, wait." Her mother said in a softer tone. Emma always felt guilty when she used that tone, and she hated her for it but it made her stop and listen. "We don't know everyone that's here yet. There could be any kind of creatures out there. Like vampires. And, no offence honey but-" Snow winced at the non-length of Emma's skirt and the little amount of skin her top covered. "Tonight, you're kind of an easy target for them." Emma blinked at her mother, slightly lost for words. Eventually, she decided on:

"I'm pretty sure you just called me a mythical hooker." Snow sat bolt upright.

"No! No, that's not what I mean! What I'm trying to say Emma, is that maybe you could be a slightly less naughty nurse? Otherwise I think your father might have a heart attack." Emma just rolled her eyes and turned to the door again.

"If it makes you feel better mom, I'll grab some garlic on my way. I'll be fine as I am. I'll see you both at some point tomorrow." Before she could leave, she heard her mom sigh.

"Well David, I guess we need to go with plan B." She heard her mom say. Emma turned around to ask what on Earth was plan B was, when she saw her parents revealing what was underneath their dressing gowns. Matching superman and wonder woman outfits.

"No no no no no…"

"Yes." Snow said, staring at her seriously. "If you're going out dressed like that. We're coming with you to make sure you're safe. Besides, you didn't mind going out with me when I was Mary Margaret…" That was a dirty move Emma thought.

"I still don't mind going out with you! But not tonight! Not when the agenda is to-"

"For the love of God Emma please don't finish that sentence." David interrupted, trying to clear his mind of the image of any of the unworthy men in Storybrooke drooling over his baby girl.

"Oh come on dad! I'm a mom, it's kind of obvious that I've-"

"Lalalalala! Don't wanna hear it! Besides, that was before I was around. Now I'm here I'm afraid none of them are good enough for you and that's that." Snow stood up with her husband and rolled her eyes.

"He'll behave Emma, I promise. You'll hardly notice we're there.-"

"Unless you need us of course." Charming interrupted. Snow gave him a warning look. You had to deal with Emma softly.

"Unless of course you'd rather just stay in with us?" Snow hinted. Emma raised her eyebrow, so that was their game?

"Fine, suit yourselves! Come and watch me make out with half of Storybrooke if that's what you really wanna see me do!"

"Oh trust me Em," He said, putting his arm protectively around her shoulders. "I don't think we'll be having that problem." Snow went to Emma's other side and took her hand excitedly; this was the first time they'd been out as just the three of them to have some fun. Even if her and David would be keeping a close eye on Emma for most of it.

A couple of minutes away from the club, Snow and David let Emma walk on ahead, they had agreed after all to only be noticed if needed. David's eyes were drilled to Emma, daring any bozo to so much as look at her the wrong way and see how they liked his fist. Snow squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Charming. I think knowing we're watching will scare her off enough." David sort of grunted at her, it wasn't Emma he was worried about; it was the men lusting after her.

About half an hour later inside Emma was really living it up. She could practically feel her parents watching her from the corner, but she didn't let that bother her.

"We meet again, Miss Swan." Said a gorgeous English accent. Hook's gorgeous English accent. Emma turned to face him; he was wearing his normal clothes. He'd obviously just seen the posters up about the party and thought he'd come along. It was just as well his normal clothes were pirate ones otherwise he would have looked really stupid among all the costume clad townsfolk. He eyed her up and down. "You do look wonderful this evening." Before Emma had a chance to reply, her parents were with them. Her dad gave Hook an overly hard slap on the back.

"Nice to see you now we're on dry land, Hook." He said. Hook just smiled at her parents, Emma was furious, they had promised to back off! "Come on mate," Hook pleaded with her father, his eyes drawing themselves back to Emma's cleavage. "She's practically begging me-"

"Watch your tongue! And I would take your eyes a few inches north if you know what's good for you." Hook nodded at David and grinned at Emma.

"So…you're a nurse, right?" Emma nodded at him. "I fear I may have some terrible ailments that I believe only you can cure me of right now. You see, I'm feeling quite stiff…"

"Do you want another bloody mouth?" Charming said, pushing him away from Emma. Hook didn't fight him back. He just sneered.

"That all depends…" He teased.

"On what exactly?" Charming growled, curling his hand into a fist. Hook turned his attention to Emma.

"On whether or not you have your monthly visitor malady." He said grinning. Emma's eyes widened in horror.

"Hook!" Snow said, appalled at his blatant disrespect for her daughter. David was beyond telling him off, he pulled his fist back, but unfortunately Emma saw and stepped in front of Hook.

"Ok Hook, that's enough for now, I'll come and find you later." She said, not even looking at him, she was still facing her father. Hook tried to have a final look at Emma's beautiful ass, but Charming growled at him and he decided he needed his pretty face tonight, and left without a fuss.

"You said you'd just be in the background." Emma sighed; she could feel other people staring and hated being the centre of any attention.

"Yeah, unless needed. And Snow, would you agree that a womanising pirate drooling over our daughter and making crude remarks dishonouring her counts as needed?" Charming asked his wife. Snow nodded in tight lipped agreement.

"He's lucky I didn't claw his eyes out…" She mumbled. Emma had had enough.

"Well I disagree, I could have handled Hook if I'd wanted to, and I'm a big girl, ok?"

"What do you mean "if" you'd wanted to?" David asked. Emma rolled her eyes at her father.

"Well I thought that bit would be obvious…" Emma lost her nerve and stared at the floor, scarlet faced. Both Snow and David's eyes widened in realisation.

"You like Hook!" David choked out. Emma didn't answer; she just focused on the disco lights swirling round the floor. Emma couldn't deny that the pirate had caught her attention. Snow gently placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. Emma looked up at her, half embarrassed, half scared of their reaction. She was a princess now after all. Wouldn't there be expectations as to who she would marry? Snow simply moved her head in Hook's direction. He was standing at the bar ordering a drink. Just for himself, not getting something for another woman. Snow knew that was because the womanizing pirate's lustful ways had been tamed by none other than her daughter.

"Go after him," She whispered in Emma's ear. "It's ok to move on. Neil's gone. It's not hard to see that you like him. Go get your happy ending, sweetheart." Emma smiled at her mom gratefully. She went to move off when David held her back.

"Let it be known I'm not happy with this, but I can see I've been outnumbered. And if I stop you now I can expect a divorce by the morning. But can I at least talk to him first?"

"Fine." Emma sighed. David turned to Snow and practically gave her a puppy dog pout.

"If you must." She mumbled. "But do remember, my darling. Talking tends to be done with this," She gently traced his lips with her fingers. "Rather than with these." She took both his hands in hers. David took his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist, leaning down to her ear.

"I do believe you're trying to distract me from scaring the pirate." He whispered tenderly in her ear. "Nice try." Snow chuckled.

"Can't blame me for trying. But seriously Charming, play nice. Emma really likes him."

"I promise I'll try…"

"Charming." Snow said more sternly.

"Alright, alright! I'll play nice with the crude pirate trying to seduce my only daughter, happy?" Snow nodded approvingly.

"Very. Come on Emma, let's dance for now! It means you can't see them…" Emma quickly took her mom's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. She didn't need her face getting any redder. David looked and saw Hook was just finishing his drink at the bar. He marched over and plonked himself in the stool beside him. Hook turned and looked exasperated at David.

"Come on mate! I'm on the other side of the room! And I only peeked a little…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, for her sake." David made full eye contact with the pirate. "Emma really likes you, you know." He told him. David could see even in the dark the hint of pink creep into his cheeks. "And don't play dumb with me pirate, you really like my daughter too." Hook turned and saw her dancing with her mother. Hook had never seen her so happy. She looked complete, just doing silly dance moves with her mom, having a laugh. Hook couldn't help but mirror her smile.

"She is magnificent, isn't she?" He said, unintentionally out loud. Charming couldn't help but laugh, he hated himself for it, but it reminded him of how he was with Snow. He too smiled at his girls dancing together. Like they'd always been mother and daughter, like the curse had never happened.

"She really is." Was all he could say. This was hard for him to do. He may have only really have been Emma's father for a short time now, but he none the less felt protective of her. He had to trust that another man was able to love her and care for her. He placed his hand lightly on Hook's shoulders, as the pirate drew his eyes away from the stunning woman to see the pained look in her father's eyes.

"Just promise me you'll look after her. That you'll always love and protect her." Hook nodded earnestly.

"Aye, I can promise that. I can honestly say I've not felt this way about a woman in a long time. I lost the first one; I don't intend on losing true love the second time around." David blinked, surprised. So, Hook admitted it was true love? David felt his heart relax- just a little. He could tell by that one little admission that the pirate really would always love his baby.

"Then you'd best go and tell her that. Just one more thing… I really don't want to punch the man my daughter's mad for again, so please, no more crude remarks?" Hook laughed.

"I'll certainly try, but I can't control my tongue around your daughter…"

"Unless you want Snow pouncing on you, never mind my sword running you through, I'd try. Believe me; she can do a lot of damage when she wants to." David warned him. Hook nodded.

"Then I'll try extra hard."

"See that you do. Now before someone else snaps her up, I'd go and tell her how you feel."

"I will… and David- thanks." Hook extended his hand to the prince, who took it and shook it.

"You're welcome. Just remember what I said though, ok?" Hook nodded again, before turning and heading for Emma…

Emma and Snow were giggling, twirling in each other's arms when Hook tapped Snow on the shoulder. Snow turned and smiled, probably more excited than Emma, who was a nervous wreck.

"Your majesty, may I borrow your lovely daughter?"

"If you've managed to return in one piece after talking with David, then yes you may," Snow turned to Emma. "As long as that's ok with you, of course?" Emma shrugged her shoulders. Snow could tell easily that she was trying (and failing) to act like she cared a lot less than she did.

"Yeah, sure." She said casually. Just as she said yes, of course the music changed to a slow dance. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Typical…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Too late!" Hook said, slipping his hooked hand around her waist and taking her hand in his. "You've already said yes." Emma narrowed her eyes at him even though her heart was racing. Snow laughed as she made her way over to David to dance with him. Hook knew David would be keeping an eye on them, so made a mental note to try very hard not to look too far down to her oh so revealing dress.

"So, I just had a delightful chat with your father." Emma groaned, already feeling embarrassed. "Don't worry love, it wasn't that bad." Hook leaned his head down till it rested on her shoulder. "Though he did share some very interesting information with me." Emma pulled back slightly and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asked, again trying to act more casually than she felt. Hook gave her that heart stopping grin of his, shrugging his shoulders. His green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you really like me." Emma could feel herself going scarlet, thinking how much she wanted to kill her father right now. Hook chuckled.

"This would be a tad awkward, if I wasn't crazy about you, my love." Emma could swear her heart stopped beating for a second, she couldn't believe what she had heard. She closed her eyes tightly, never wanting to open them, in fear this was all a too perfect dream. Still with her eyes closed, she felt Hook's lips against her own as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Emma tangled her hands in his soft brown hair as he pulled her closer. But all too soon, Hook was pulling away, Emma moaned in protest, Hook smiled at her.

"I know, but we must remember we are in public." Hook's eyes flashed over to where her parents stood. Emma glanced as well, but she really didn't care.

"They'll cope Killian, now shut up and kiss me." But the captain held her back.

"You- you used my real name?" He said in astonishment.

"Well, yeah… I like it better than Hook. But if you don't like me calling you Killian I can always go back to…" But Killian silenced her sentence, his lips crashing down on hers again.

Snow sighed in contentment.

"She finally gets her happy ending." She said, tears in her eyes.

"I guess she does." Charming added, swaying with his wife to the music. "Although, can I at least insist on more clothing from now on? I'm surprised my heart hasn't given out on me tonight." Snow chuckled.

"You can try but I'm fairly sure Hook likes her like that."

"That's what bothers me…" David mumbled. Snow laughed again.

"Oh Charming, just let them be happy, would you?" David looked over at his daughter and Hook, and couldn't deny that they fit so well together.

"I'll try." He said, smiling. He had no intention of wading in on the couple, who was he to wreck true love? And seeing them together now he could see that that's exactly what they had, and nothing could stop them now.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'll have a new story up soon. I've just got to add a couple more chapters before I start uploading :). It'll mainly focus on the 3 Charmings, but it wouldn't be complete without an eventual appearance from the one and only Hook ;). The new story shall be called "The saviour". Well, bye for now! If you have any ideas for my new story or other stories you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them! **


End file.
